Coming Home
by RubyDust
Summary: Four years ago Sakura up and left. Now she’s come home. What harsh memories await her return? What unspeakable secrets will be brought to light? And what is the true reason she left?


**Authoress's Note:** Ohmigoodness. Never thought I'd see the day. Me! Not doing a oneshot but and actual story with chapters and everything! Wow. Epicness…..Hope it doesn't suck too much….

**Summary:** Four years ago Sakura up and left. Now she's come home. What harsh memories await her return? What unspeakable secrets will be brought to light? And what is the true reason she left?

**Disclaimer:** Sighs. This part always makes me so depressed. It just reminds me how poor I really am. So no, I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Warnings:** Uh……….I have an idea. How about you guys read it and then tell me what you should've been warned about! xDDD

**Chapter 1 – Midnight phone call **

I believe the sun should never set upon an argument I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands

A pair of emerald green eyes looked up to stare at the radio, frowning at the lyrics of the song. Who cared what that band thought, many suns had set a long time ago on her argument, and nothing was going to change that. And as for the next line, she just sighed going back to the work spread out on her kitchen table.

I believe in love surviving death until eternity

The next time Sakura looked up she was full of scepticism as her waist length auburn hair flicked out of her face in annoyance. Who on earth were they, singing about love surviving and all that crap? What experience did they actually have? Nothing like she had been through, she bet.

I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned

"Oh come on now. You're kidding me right?"

Out of frustration Sakura grabbed on of her books and threw it at the radio in an effort to shut it up. All she managed to do was send her book flying and instead of silencing the machine, she managed to turn it up for the last line.

I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye

Shaking her head at the stupid lyricist, Sakura dragged herself out of her chair and went to turn off the radio manually. Ah, silence was bliss at this point, but knowing her own luck, as soon as Sakura bent down to pick up the fallen book, the phone started ringing. Groaning to herself, she threw the book back on the table and turned to glear at the shrilling phone. The only reason it was shrilling was because of the godforsaken hour Sakura had managed to stay up to finish some work. Contemplating just letting the machine answer it, she ended up deciding to listen to who was calling before she answered herself. Stifling a yawn, she lent against the bench and listened as the machine clicked on with her cheery welcome, exactly the opposite of what she was like right now. Soon after the oh-so-annoying high-pitched beep a very familiar voice answered as chirpily as ever.

"Hey there Kura babe. Sorry about the lateness of the hour, but yeah, I had to. My bad. And trust me, I know you're not asleep. I bet right now you're leaning on your bench glearing at the phone seeing as you're having another really late night of stu-"

A loud crash heard from Sakura's end of the phone line, as she leapt from the bench she had been leaning on to grab the phone and cut off the other person mid-sentence.

"Tomoyo??" Sakura exclaimed loudly. Well, not very loudly. She daren't exclaim any louder just in case… She heard a small giggle from Tomoyo's end of the phone line as she held the phone to her ear in shock.

"You just rang last night. What are you calling for? Anyway, I'm coming tomorrow, as you very well know. There's no point."

"Oh, you know, the usual…"

"No. I don't know. Care to indulge?"

"Okay, you got me. I was just calling to check that everything was sorted for tomorrow down your end. We're all ready here, but…"

"But what Tomoyo?"

"We all know you too well Kura. So let's face it. You can be a bit…well you can…"

"Suffer from memory loss, short and long sometimes?"

"Well, I was actually going to say be an utter ditz sometimes, but sure. Let's go with what you said."

Sakura could just picture the innocent smile on her best friend's face and glared down the phone in retaliation.

"Anyway Kura, I just wanted to ask if you were completely ready with everything organised? Like your plane ticket, and if you've completely packed and stuff?"

"Yes mother, I'm completely ready."

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm way too young to be your mother!"

Sakura just snorted in reply.

"Anyway, I look way younger and sexier then you anyway…"

"Yeah, keep wishing. I'm way sexier then you, and you know it."

"I don't think so."

"Ya huh."

"Nah uh."

"Ya huh."

"Nah…huh?"

Sakura could hear a male's voice from Tomoyo's end, a voice that caused Tomoyo to giggle and squeal with delight. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing exactly who that was.

"Eriol! Quit distracting your girlfriend slash soon-to-be wife! We're trying to have an important argument here over who is more sexy."

Sakura waited a bit before Eriol's voice came down the phone, signifying the fact that he had tickled Tomoyo until she relented and gave up the phone.

"Well I am so dearly sorry my darling Sakura."

"Oh sure. Because you really sound it."

"But clearly I can settle this petty argument in a jiffy."

"Oh no you don't! You're completely compromised! This is just between me and her!"

"To the death!" Tomoyo's muffled voice came from somewhere behind Eriol.

"Exactly! Now give her back the phone so I can slaughter her!"

"I think not."

"Oh please."

"Nope."

"I'm pouting over here!"

"No."

"Dammit."

"You two children can continue your argument tomorrow when Sakura finally gets here, but for now all we are going to do is check everything is up to date down your end Saku, and then say goodnight. Got it?"

"Grumble grumble. Yes ma'm, I mean sir."

"Good. Now, ticket?"

"Check."

"Bags packed?"

"Check."

"Bags waiting at front door?"

"Check."

"Passport?"

"Check."

"Alarm set?"

"Check."

"House sitter?"

"Check."

"Wedding present?"

"You wish!"

"Damn. Almost, but not quite."

"Yeah, I'm just t…too…too goo…good…good for you two…"

Eriol shook his head, smiling at Sakura's huge yawn.

"Bedtime I think."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Too bad, you need sleep. Now goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Night Eriol."

"Here's Tomoyo again. Just say goodnight then go to bed."

"Kura? You there?"

Sakura shook her head at her best friend and giggled.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Don't lets start this all over again!"

"Okies thens. Nighty night Kura. See you tomorrow."

"Night night Tomoyo. See you Madame-Bride-to-be. You better be waiting at the airport for me."

"I will be, don't worry."

"With a huge bouquet of flowers and all."

"Yes ma'm."

"Till tomorrow then."

"Yes ma'm, till tomorrow."

Laughing Sakura said goodnight once more and finally hung up the phone, placing it back on its hook. She folded her arms and looked around the small kitchen she was sitting in, her smile slowly fading. Not bothering to pack away any of her papers she walked over to the light-switch, her feet softly padding over the cool tiled floor. She paused, her hand over the switch, and gave the room one last look around.

"Till tomorrow then…"

**Authoress's Note:** Hehe. Feel special! Yes I do! My first chapter of my first real chapter story! Again I say it: Epicness! xDDD

Now pwetty pwetty pwease be nice to Marishka and review for me! Reviews make the world go 'round (and they make future chapters upload faster!)


End file.
